shaking up lives a naruto fanfic narusaku
by netmaster01010
Summary: well its only the very begining, there's still a whole lot more to cover, there is a few instances of foreshadowing in this section i hope to update soon, remember the more good reviews i get the faster i'll update rated T for what might end up happening
1. Chapter 1

_Whoosh!_

Sakura and Naruto jump branch to branch on their way to the meeting with the ninja from the sound village.

"Why did they pair me up with you?" Sakura grumbled, secretly she didn't know whether she liked him or not.

"Because every other able-bodied ninja was on a mission already" Naruto told her for the 5th time. He just wished she would pretend to be able to stand being around him. "do you know how much farther?" They both stop and jump down.

"I think it's about 100 yards that way" Sakura points towards what looks to be a clearing through the trees.

"Good I'm tired of jumping around" Naruto said exhaustedly. They run and start jumping through the trees the rest of the distance and stop at the edge of the clearing.

"Naruto do you see anything?" Sakura asked.

"No I don't see anyone or anything" they look harder. "this is when we were supposed to meet them…"

"Oh well lets sit down and eat" Naruto said.

"Ok but don't go and think this is a date or something" they both sit down and Sakura pulls out their lunch. They both start eating and shortly after Naruto feels a prick in the back of his neck, yet when he looks around no one is around except Sakura but she is too far away and in front of him. Moments later Sakura feels the same prick, the same problem no one around to have done it, no chakra signatures around so no people could be around. Since it was only a small prick they both forget about it quickly and don't bother to say anything. "Well I guess their not coming…"

"Oh well the food was great thanks Sakura"

"No problem Naruto, so I guess we should be getting back" unknown to them in the trees is another ninja, hiding his chakra perfectly so they won't notice him. They begin back to the village. Twenty minutes later in the forest Naruto's stomach begins to ache a little, its not too much so he dispels the thought. A few minutes later Sakura's stomach is aching also but she thinks nothing of it.

The next day Sakura decides to go talk to Naruto about the previous day's mission, and why the sand ninja might have not shown up. Knowing Naruto she heads straight to the village ramen shop and finds Naruto pigging out as usual.

"Hey narut-" she cuts her sentence short when she sees his eyes are green. "Naruto are you wearing color contacts or something?"

"No what are you talking about? I was going to ask you the same question, your eyes are blue today."

"Your eyes are green, you want to explain that?"

"hm, you know I don't know how it happened, in fact I didn't notice."

"Well its weird they almost look the same shade as mine."

"Weird, anyways I think Kiba and Ino told me that the Hokage wanted to talk to us about our next mission, something about a search party to find a special herb, nobody told them what it was for but they said it was important and to hurry up" Sakura sighs.

"Why she paired us up instead of sending someone else I don't understand," she mumbles madly.

"Oh well, lets go," Naruto happily says. They run off hurriedly to the Hokage's office to get the briefing.

"yes we need you two to find this herb for a top secret reason very important to the village's survival," the Hokage said sliding a picture of the herb for them to bring.

"We'll bring it as soon as possible," Naruto said.

"You should pack, it might take a few days, its extremely rare," the Hokage said dismissing them. They ran home to pack for the trip. _I can't believe my luck I am going on a mission with Sakura with only us two for a few days, maybe she'll finally notice I can be mature and go out with me. _Naruto thought about the possibility the entire time he packed. _I can't believe I have to go on a mission alone with Naruto… maybe I'll finally figure out if I like him or not…_ she was thinking of all the possible outcomes the entire time she packed. They would leave in a few hours, 3 hours before dark to give them time to set up camp and prepare for their next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Sakura and Naruto are at the gate of the village preparing to depart.

"Well lets go…" Sakura mumbled, she hated being so mean to Naruto but she didn't want him to know she was still trying to figure out if she liked him, no sense in giving him any more of a reason to bug her.

"Yeah see ya later everyone" he called to all his friends that had shown up to say good-bye before their departure. They dived off to search for a good spot to set up camp for the next few days. They eventually decided to set up in a cave, fairly small, not much room but safe because of the fact that it was so small there was no chance a animal could have taken up residence in it.

"hey Naruto how long have you had that pink streak I your hair?" she asked wondering how anyone could have done something like that, that fast.

"I don't know how long have you had that blonde steak?" he asked wondering the same thing.

"What? I don't have a blonde st-" she stopped and stared at her reflection and the new blonde streak in her hair. "what happened to my hair?!" she asked in shock.

"I don't know but I finished the shelter, there's not much room but it's all we have since its getting dark." _I don't really mind that I have to be so close to Naruto, in fact I think I kinda like it…_ Sakura thought slowly.

"Hey um Naruto, I was just thinking, when we get back, do you want to go and get something to eat…like on a…date?"

"Are you serious??" Naruto ran over and hugged her so tight I might have hurt if she wasn't so busy wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Yeah," she half whispered realizing she couldn't breathe right. Naruto let her go and they sat in their cave eating some of the food they packed.

"Hey Sakura why do you hate me?"

"Are you kidding? if I hated you, you'd be dead by now, plus I asked you out on a date, why do you think I hate you?" she questioned feeling hurt that he thought that.

"Well you never said yes when I asked you out before, you always seem to think I'm wrong, you never seem to like being near me," he replied.

"Well I never could decide if I liked you or not I always wanted to say yes but all the adults said you were evil, something to avoid, and my parents really didn't like when we were put on the same team and now how we're always being paired up for missions, they don't like that much either." she explained.

"So all this time the only thing between me and you was that the adults said I was evil?"

"Well it sounds a lot worse when you put it that way" she looked down at the ground feeling sad. She looked up when Naruto had moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Normally she would have knocked him away but this time it felt almost right, like they were meant to be together. She sat her head on his shoulder. "I wish I had realized they were wrong sooner" she whispered, he smiled. They sat like that for a while until it got late. "we should get to sleep, if we wake up early we can search more and hopefully get home faster." she said and they climbed into their makeshift beds and were soon asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke first she looked at Naruto and grimaced his hair was completely pink and she could swear it was longer. She took out her mirror and stared in horror as her hair had become shorter and blonde. She ran over to Naruto and shook him rapidly.

"Hm? Wha? What's going on?" he mumbled as he woke up slowly. He woke up fully and stared in shock at Sakura's hair which was now completely blonde. Later they were eating breakfast and had not said anything yet. "what's going on here?" Naruto asked "is someone playing some kind of prank on us? If so it ain't funny."

"I hope its only a prank" Sakura responded quietly.

"Well prank or no prank we need to carry out the mission" Naruto said, Sakura nodded and they jumped up and searched. _I swear every time I see him his hair looks more and more like…like mine… _Sakura thought after they had split up and met up a few times, _when we go back to camp I'm going to see if my hair is doing the same thing. _Naruto, being his oblivious self didn't notice anything. That night they decided to quit about an hour before dark to eat. _oh my god my hair looks just like his and his looks like mine and I could swear he's starting to look more and more like me and I'm starting to look like him. _Sakura thought as she ate her food. _you know I don't know if I'm imagining this but Sakura's starting to look almost like me… _Naruto thought. They decided to go to sleep early that night, but that night they move their beds a little closer, it would be a cold night that night and they needed to stay warm.

The next morning Sakura wakes up first again and has a feeling something is wrong she sits up and notices Naruto looks more like her than yesterday. _oh god this can't be good_ she looks in a mirror and nearly faints, _oh my god I almost look like Naruto what's going on? Are we…? _She moves a shaky hand towards Naruto and shakes him awake. "N-Naruto?" _my voice is starting to sound like his too??_

"huh what? Morning already?" Naruto mumbled, _his voice is changing too? What happened to us?_

Later after they ate breakfast they sat pondering.

"Naruto what's going on? Why is this happening to us?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but we need to hurry up and find this herb so we can get back to the village and find out." he said sounding worried. _I hope nothing else changes _Sakura thought. They both split up to search for the herb.

Meanwhile in the sand village, a ninja walks into the office of the kazekage.

"sir the machine is working perfectly, the test subjects from the leaf village don't suspect anything, even better they are in the forest so the village doesn't know anything" the ninja says.

"perfect soon we will be able to destroy the leaf village and take our rightful place as the head of the ninja villages." the kazekage replied.

After another failed attempt to find the herb, Naruto and Sakura retreat to their cave and eat dinner. Sakura burst into tears "What's happening to us??" Naruto sits next to her and sits her in his lap hugging her close.

"I don't know but we're going to fix it as soon as we get back to the leaf village, we're aborting the mission, we leave for home tomorrow." Naruto tried to comfort her.

"We cant do that, Hokage said that the herb was essential for to the village."

"It doesn't matter something is up here and we need to get back before it gets worse." Naruto replied.

"Yeah I guess so" Sakura mumbled. They went to their beds, moved the beds close and went to sleep. All night they tossed and turned, and barely slept. The next morning Sakura woke up first but didn't get up, she didn't feel like opening her eyes. Naruto woke up, sat up and looked around, Sakura was wrapped up in her blanket, Naruto didn't notice anything so he went back to sleep. Later that day Sakura realized it was getting to be late to be sleeping in so she decided to get up. When she went to wake Naruto up she noticed something was horribly wrong, she yelled but found something was strange she looked at herself and noticed something even worse. Naruto jumped up and looked at Sakura and grimaced. He was looking at himself. He looked at himself and realized he was Sakura. (for reference I will refer to Naruto's body as Sakura and Sakura's body as Naruto for simplicity) They got up and ate breakfast, Sakura in near tears the entire time. Naruto couldn't decide if he should go hold her in his lap or not, it would be kind of strange a him, a girl, holding her, a guy. So instead he went over and got as close to him as possible.

"Sakura? Are you going to be ok?" he asked?

"Y-yes I just can't believe this…I-I'm you…" she sobbed. He looked down.

"We need to get back to the village, maybe they could fix this" he said.

"Are you kidding we can't go back" she said. They sat in silence. Naruto stood up.

"I'll be back in a sec" he said. She nodded. The new female ninja jumped off into the distance leaving his partner to think. Thirty minutes later Naruto walks back holding a strange plant. "I think I found it!" he yelled. Sakura jumped up and ran over and kissed him on the lips. _Strange I just kissed myself _she thought_. _They blushed.

"We need to get back to the village as soon as possible, but we cant let people know what's happened yet. We have to act like each other" she said.

"Can we still go out to eat?" he said hopefully, _I don't want to lose my chances with Sakura this fast _he thought. They packed up and started for the village.

"yes Naruto but first I want to get back to the village, maybe something will happen on our way back" she replies.

Back in the sand village, the same ninja walks back into the kazekage office, "the transformation is complete it was a total success" he says.

"perfect the plan will commence as planned" the kazekage said with an evil smile.

Back at the leaf village gates, Naruto and Sakura are just arriving "remember we have to make them think nothing happened." Sakura says. They walk through the gate and head straight for the Hokage's office to drop off the herb. Afterwards they go to Naruto's house to talk. "we have to figure out what happened, when did we start noticing things?"

"not too long after we got back from the sand village meeting mission, right?" he said.

"yes so did anything happen on the way back or at the village?" she asked thinking about everything that happened.

"well while we were eating something pricked the back of my neck." he said.

"me too, do you think that had anything to do with it?" she asked.

"I don't know let me see your neck" he said, she moved to let Naruto look at her neck. "I think I see a tiny scar"

"we need to go to the sand village and figure this out."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sakura prepare to leave for the sand village. At the gate Ino runs up. "hey you 2 are leaving again already?"

"yeah we got to go try and meet with the sand village again." Naruto says.

"oooookk see ya later" she says. They dive off into the trees. That night they prepare to go to sleep.

"hey Sakura is this whole thing going to interfere with our date?"

"I hope not" that night they slept huddled together. The next morning Sakura woke up first yet again. She began cooking breakfast, Naruto woke up a lot earlier than usual.

"you know we should prepare for the worst, we don't get back to our original bodies…" Naruto said softly.

"I don't want think about that…" she said. Soon after they ate they packed up and set off for the sand village. At the outskirts of the village they stopped. "wait what are we going to say? 'hey we were supposed to meet you a few days ago but I think you made us switch bodies, did you?' I don't think that will work"

"hm good point lets just get in there first" they walked up to the gate and were immediately ambushed. When they woke up they're arms were tied up and there were guards on the outside of the door. "Sakura are you awake?"

"yeah what are we going to do?"

"maybe you could cut the ropes binding my arms then I could untie you, I think they stole my kunai but I have one hidden in the back of my shirt can you find it?" Sakura walked over and tried to find the kunai, when she found it she cut his ropes and he cut hers. "ok now we are going to have to open the door and take out the guards with out making a racket if they notice us they'll kill us"

They slowly open the door when the guards are not paying attention, and choke the guards and drag them into the room and tie them up and take enough of their clothes to be able to sneak around unnoticed, then they go to the kazekage's office but stay outside the door, inside the same ninja is inside talking to the kazekage.

"we have the two test subjects in confinement where we can keep them to do more tests if you want then we can move on to take over the leaf village with the new body changing technology, they will be so confused their fall will be quick and easy" after hearing that Sakura and Naruto walk swiftly out of the sand village, careful not to get noticed and then dive into the forest and change back into their clothes. In the distance they hear people yelling "the prisoners are gone" they quickly run back to the cave they stayed in before.

"so now what?" Sakura said.

"we go warn the leaf village, but first we need to rest its been a tough day" they unpack enough their beds and quickly fall asleep. The next morning Naruto wakes up first and cooks breakfast. Sakura wakes up much later. _Strangely I think I'm starting to think and act like Naruto _Sakura thought. "well lets get back to the leaf village." they packed up and leave for the village. They run to the hokage's office and tell the Hokage everything.

"well thank you for the information but how did you know?"

"well we are victims of this new technology" Sakura says. Sakura's body stands up "I'm Naruto" Naruto's body stands up "and I'm Sakura"

"we already knew about their plan but we didn't know they were testing it let alone on our own ninjas go to the hospital the herbs you were sent for are the cure we have made a few doses already"

"thank you Hokage" they both say. They hurry off for the hospital. After a few days of taking the medicine they are released and back to normal. They rush to the Hokage's office to ask about the plan for the sand village.

"we are planning on a preemptive strike against the sand village"

"ok when is it we need to go prepare"

"no we want you to stay back, you cant possibly be ready to fight after such a traumatic experience you need to go have a chance to do what you want"

"ok Hokage" they left and went to Naruto's house. "well what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"how about that date?" Sakura suggested.

"you really mean it? You were serious?" Naruto asked.

"yes of course Naruto" Sakura replied.

"ok I want to get ready we haven't been home in forever so you want to go home and get ready?"

"nah"

"why not?"

"because I can do it here, cant I?" they both blushed.

"y-yeah Sakura, you want me to go to a different room?"

"nah its ok Naruto"

"ok you can go first"

"why? After all we went through I'm sure you know my body pretty well I don't think it'd matter if we showered together… in fact we could skip the date and I could spend the night I don't want to go home any time soon, no way am I going to listen to my parents after I tell them what I did with 'the demon'"

"but we haven't done anything"

"yet"


End file.
